This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. Primary support for the subproject and the subproject's principal investigator may have been provided by other sources, including other NIH sources. The Total Cost listed for the subproject likely represents the estimated amount of Center infrastructure utilized by the subproject, not direct funding provided by the NCRR grant to the subproject or subproject staff. Obesity is a worldwide health epidemic and a major contributor to the increased occurrence of coronary heart disease, hypertension, fatty liver disease, and type 2 diabetes. Both clinical research and studies in rodent models have provided key insights into the pathogenesis of obesity and associated disease, as well as the impact on the brain. However, both of these models have limitations that don't always allow for direct translation. The nonhuman primate (NHP) model has emerged as being critical for integrating observations from rodent and human studies. These studies will investigate changes in metabolic systems in the NHP model caused by high fat diet induced obesity (DIO). The specific purposes of this proposal are to characterize changes in gene and protein expression levels within the hypothalamus associated with obesity in the NHP. While these studies are primarily descriptive and correlative, this information will provide a critical database for the general scientific community and will allow both clinical and basic scientist to generate novel specific hypothesis about systems within the brain that become dysfunction is association with obesity. These data will also provide key insights for the future development of therapeutics for the treatment of metabolic diseases.